SO WRONG
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Well this sorta poped in my head and would not go away so i just decided to have go at it wish me luck. is a yaoi and a bit tcest more about casey and leo come together casey/leo, mikey/april and raph/donnie
1. PROLOGUE

This was so fucking wrong how could have actually like his best friend older brother! "it was fucking' insane" he said in annoyance

"whats up case-man" greeted Raph jumping on the same roof doing a secret hand shake with his human friend who would have thought huh.

well tonight gonna be different not gonna think about him nope "sup Raph what kept ya" asked Casey slapping Raph on the shell

"got hold up by fearless talking' about don't over drink or get into trouble" replied Raph mocking Leo tone

Damn even his fucking name getting me going "well are just gonna sit here all night talking' about dresses and shoes or are we going to bust some heads" asked Casey pulling down his hockey mask

throwing his head back as he laughed "ya crack me up sure you can keep up" and with that he took off turning around once more he called out "and here i thought that turtles were slow"

picking up his pace he quickly caught up with Raph. jumping to roof to roof until he heard an unexpected scream looking down they saw a group of purple dragons surrounding a women nodding to each other they both dropped down

"GOONGALA!"

# #

It could be just a phase but with the luck he been having he seriously doubt it. it wasn't his fault i think I'm bisexual or whatever it's called but out of all the men he had to attracted to a tall, wavy black hair, muscular wait stop that. shaking his head he was in complete disbelief that he Leonardo Hamato actually like Casey Jones unbelievable


	2. The Accident

(RAPH POV)

Shit shit "come on man lets just get you to don" cursed Raph panicking when he noticed Casey was running out pf blood also looking a little pale "hang in there were almost there" said Raph encouraging him to stay awake

This wasn't suppose to happen they were only trying to help the civilian only for her to pull a gun out and shoot at him which stupid ass Casey wanna get in front the dam built. Man he already knew Leo is going to freak and then lecture him about his recklessness again .

10 Min's

"Donnie get out here!" yelled Raph bursting into the lair

(LEO POV)

Wondering what all the commotion was about he darted out his room and into the lab. only to see Donnie giving orders to Raph to get him stuff to help a bleeding Casey looking paler than moon. stepping up he ran near Casey "Donnie what do I need to do" asked Leo wanting to help

"grab some towels and then get some extra blood out the fridge" Donnie ordered

nodding he ran off gathering all the towels he could find. he prayed and hope Casey would make it not that he was doubting Donnie medical skills he trusted his brother to heal Casey "here you go Donnie" handing him the blood and towels noticing that he got some of his color back "he's going to be okay but he needs bed rest until i take out the stitches" Donnie explain to him and Raph

"Raph how did this happen?" asked Leo worried why he was covered in blood

"chill Leo he took a bullet for me when we were trying to help a civilian but she took out a gun and shot at us" explain Raph the best way he could

"so your okay" confirmed Leo

"yes fearless" replied Raph sarcastically

"well then you have extra training and grounded like Casey" said Leo smiling at Raph groan

"fine but only because my best bud is also stuck here" stated Raph "but i would like to know why you over reacted" asked Raph

"i would freaked out if it was April or a stranger Raph you know" said Leo hoping he take the bait

"alright Leo well goodnight"

"night"


	3. Comfort

Getting Leo to sit down was a bit harder the he had expected. He almost had to sedate Leo if he didn't agree with there little deal. Now Don was checking on Casey vital signs making sure everything was okay before he goes off to bed.

"go to sleep Leo" said Don without looking

"is he okay" Leo whispered staring at Casey pale skin

"yes I promise he'll be fine" replied Donnie putting all the medical supplies away "why are you so worried" he asked

"why shouldn't i be" Leo responded averting hid eye's from Don

*sigh* "Leo" said Don in a stern tone "look at me" looking at Donnie, their eye's met and locked for a minute "How are you and Tiger Claw doing" asked Donnie laying a hand on his shoulder

"were not together anymore" Leo whispered he could feel his eyes start to water

"oh Leo why what happen?" asked Donnie pulling Leo into a hug

hugging back Leo let his tears fall "h-h-he told m-me all I-I was to him was a toy to f-f-fuck when he wanted" cried Leo holding on tighter "there was nothing special it was all fake" as Leo cried

he hold him whispering soothing words "I thought he loved me" Don heard Leo whisper, holding him tighter he has never ever been as mad as he was now. "thank you Donnie"

"your welcome Leo" replied Donnie helping Leo up"lets get some rest today has been exhausting" said donnie

nodding they walked together upstairs "good night Don"

"night Leo"

(Raph and Don Room)

"I was beginning to if you were coming to bed or not" said Raph picking up the cover so Don could slide in beside him

"sorry" said donnie snuggling closer Raph

"did you know about Tiger Claw and Leo break up"

"no why they break up" asked Raph stroking Don shell

"Leo told me that Tiger Claw said he was a fuck toy when he needed one" said Donnie softly

anger suddenly burst "that no good son of a bitch when i get my hand on him i'll kill him" Raph growled with venom

turning around quickly Don realized his mistake "Raph calm down, we need to be there for Leo" said donnie trying to calm him down

he just wanted to get out of bed and find Tiger Claw then shove his sia down his thought, but Don was right Leo needed him here. Taking a deep deep breath Raph tried to calm him down "still gonna kill em" "i agree now lets get some sleep"


End file.
